In Your Arms
by holdonlullabyx
Summary: Katniss has a nightmare, and Peeta is there to confront her. :


**AN: Hey thanks for reading this :D. This is a story about how Peeta comforts Katniss one day over her nightmares during the victory tour . I apologize in advice for my spelling and grammar.**

**Katniss Pov**

I might have won the hunger games, but it feel's like I never left them. They come to me every night in my sleep. Sometimes the dreams are about mutts eating me, sometimes about Peeta dying of blood poisoning, or Rue and my worthless attempt to save her. Whatever dreams they are the have one thing in common they wake me, and I usually wake up screaming. Peeta comes and confronts me every night and holds me in his arms until I fall asleep. But for some reason I can't find Peeta today. Were on our victory tour and we just stopped in district 7. Maybe he's out exploring, I doubt it though since it's late. Sighing I make my way to bed, hoping that the nightmares wont come

_Its dark outside, but I can still see were I am, the arena, I have my bow and arrow and I am prepared to fight, but I'm waiting for someone, Rue, I need to protect her. I decide I can't just sit here and wait I have to find her. "RUE" I shout, hoping no one but Rue will hear me. " I'm here Katniss" says the similar voice I know belongs to Rue. I turn around to see Rue "Good you're alright. We need" I saw before I notice rue looks different. She's not wearing the arena costume, instead she's wearing a white flowy dress that blows in the wind. "You're to late," she says softly just then the district 1 boy throws a spear into her. I shoot him in the neck and he dies. "Sing to me Katniss" Rue asks while coughing out blood. She is lying in a bed of flowers "Please". "Deep in the meadow" I try to sing but nothing comes out. I try again but still nothing. I try and try to I'm screaming but still nothing comes out. Rue slowly dies and never gets to hear the song. I sit there crying then hear the mockingjays start whispering "You counldt save her" over and over again _

I wake up screaming. I'm in a panic. I try to remember how to breathe. Tears are coming down my face so fast I think I'm going to drown in them. I don't notice Peeta is there until he wraps he arm around me. "Katniss its ok it's not real" He says well making slow circles around my back. " It felt so real" I say crying. "Its ok Katniss im here now it will be okay" He continues rubbing circles on my back until I calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asks. I would like to talk about it, but if I do it would probably lend to another round of crying so I say "No, its okay".

"Do you want to go back to sleep then" if I go back to sleep the nightmares would come again so I say "not really". We sit there in silence for around 10 minutes until Peeta says, "I have an idea". "What" I'm curious to what it is, since it's around 2am. "Wait here it's a surprise" Peeta says while running out of the room. "I hate surprise" I'm about to say, but its to late he left. I lie down on the bed hoping Peeta hurry ups; I don't want to fall asleep. 5 minutes later Peeta enters the room with blankets, pillows and a flashlight.

"If you want to sleep here we can just share a bed like always" I say. "We're not sleeping here, were going exploring" Peeta declares. "At 2am.." I ask. "Yes, because nobody is out at this time of night, it will only be me and you" He says. "Oooh" I say, hoping he won't see the blush that rises in my cheeks. " Get dressed, I'll be waiting right outside the room, ok Katniss".

A minute or so after I'm dressed and ready to go "exploring" like Peeta calls it. I hope we don't run into any wild animals since I won't have my bow and arrow to defend us. "So, where are we going anyway" I ask Peeta. "Like I said it's a surprise" He says. "You know, I don't really like surprises" I say.

"You'll love this one I promise". "Pinky promise" I say smiling, I know its immature but me and prim used to do it all the time for fun, and to be honest I need some fun in my life. "Pinky promise" He says while doing the pinky promise motion with me. "Do I at least get a clue?" I say. "Ok, here's the clue, its beautiful in the day, but during night is when you get to see its true beauty ". "That didn't help at all" I say. "Guess you'll have to wait and see then" he says smiling.

20 minutes later, I see what he meant by, "its beautiful in the day, but during night is when you get to see its true beauty ". We're in a meadow, there's flowers growing all around and the grass is so tall you can lie down in it and no one will find you. It would be beautiful during the day, but what makes is exquisite over night is you can see all the stars in the sky, lighting up the meadow, this place is almost dream like. " Well, do you like it" Peeta asks nervously. " I love it" I respond. " Come lie down, I set up the pillows and blankets for us". I go to lie down on the blankets and put my head on the pillow, but the pillow is not comfy so I rest it on Peeta chest and listen to his heartbeat. I start shivering because of the cold so he puts he's arm around me. For the first time in a long time I feel safe and relaxed. " I'm about to fall asleep when Peeta says, " I could name the stars". "What's that one over there?" I say pointing to my left. "That's the milky way," He says. Maybe it's from the lack of sleep but I start laughing like crazy. "What's so funny?" he says. "The star is named after milk, ok I'm better what's that one there?" I say pointing to my left this time. " Those are the big dipper and little dipper" He says. "And that one?" I saw pointing to another star. "That's the Taurus" Peeta says. "I think I like that name the best" I say. "That star doesn't have a name" Peeta says pointing to a star on the right " Should we name it". "Ok" I say thinking of a name. "What about bread star" Peeta says smiling. "No" I say but I'm laughing. I'm suddenly thinking of my dream and the name comes to me. "What about Rue" I say quietly. "Rue?" Peeta asks. "Yeah, that way she'll always be remembered". "Okay, Rue it is" Peeta says. "Thanks" I say. "For what Peeta asks. "For bringing me out here" _and taking away the nightmares. "_Don't worry about it" he says "but now try to get some sleep" he says. "Okay I say". I listen to his heart beat and start sing the song

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

"That's a beautiful song Katniss" Peeta says. "Thanks, I needed to finish it" I say. "Goodnight, Katniss" Peeta says. "Goodnight" I say and slowly fall asleep to the beat of his heart. No nightmares come to me that night

**Thanks for reading :D It really means a lot to me **


End file.
